dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
List of DWv2 Fifth Doctor Stories
This page details the adventures of the Fifth Doctor in the series DWv2 . The era is notable for being one of the longest, at nine years, and for introducing the Krotons, the Mechanites and Davros into the series continuity, and for rematches against the Daleks, the Cybermen, the Cy-Gor, the Ice Warriors, the Krotons, the Yeti, the Great Intelligence and the Quarks. The Fifth Doctor was potrayed by Michaela O'Reilly (1959-2009) from 1976 to 1985. Click here to return to the adventures of the Fourth Doctor . Season 14 ('1976/77') '050- The Giant's Fist' (4 episodes, Eps 241-244) '051- The Relics of Time' (10 episodes, Eps 245-254) '052- Plan Q of the Daleks' (2 episodes, Eps 255-256) '053- Colony of Lies' (5 episodes, Eps 257-261) '054- Helios' (5 episodes, Eps 262-266) Season 15 ('1977/78') '055- The Bullets of Dallas' (6 episodes, Eps 267-272) '056- Ambassador of Death' (4 episodes, Eps 273-276) '057- Planet of the Cy-Gor' (6 episodes, Eps 277-282) '058- Day of the Panda' (4 episodes, Eps 283-286) '059- Port of Theives' (6 episodes, Eps 287-292) 15th Anniversary Special ('1978') '060- The Nowhere Men' (1 double-length episode, Ep 293) Season 16 ('1978/79') '061- The Fires of Vulcan' (4 episodes, Eps 294-297) '062- The Eye in Space' (6 episodes, Eps 298-303) '063- The Naked Flame' (4 episodes, Eps 304-307) '064- The Apocolypse Dynasty' (6 episodes, Eps 308-313) '065- Terror of the Gastrophons' (6 episodes, Eps 314-319) Season 17 ('1979/80') '066- The Seventh Segment' (4 episodes, Eps 320-323) '067- The Dreamers of Phobos' (4 episodes, Eps 324-327) '068- Planet of Fear' (4 episodes, Eps 328-331) '069- War of the Titans' (6 episodes, Eps 332-337) '070- The Meaning of Life' (4 episodes, Eps 338-341) '071- The Abominable Mister Punch' (4 episodes, Eps 342-345) Season 18 ('1980/81') '072- Sea of Ghosts' (4 episodes, Eps 346-349) '073- The Frankenstein Equations' (4 episodes, Eps 350-353) '074- The Chameleon Factor' (4 episodes, Eps 354-357 '075- Empire of the Cybermen' (6 episodes, Eps 358-363) '076- Gold of the Daleks' (4 episodes, Eps 364-367) '077- Garden of Evil' (4 episodes, Eps 368-371) Season 19 ('1982') '078- The Ocean Liner' (4 episodes, Eps 372-375) '079- Project Giza' (4 episodes, Eps 376-379) '080- Planet of the Robots' (4 episodes, Eps 380-383) '081- The Daleks of Athens' (4 episodes, Eps 384-387) '082- The Curse of the Aztec' (5 episodes, Eps 388-392) '083- The Doctor Strikes Back' (5 episodes, Eps 393-397) Season 20 ('1983') '084- The Bookshop of Destiny' (2 episodes, Eps 398-399) '085- Hitler and the Doctor' (1 episode, Ep 400) '086- The Mission of Doom' (4 episodes, Eps 401-404) '087- The Mechanite Invasion' (4 episodes, Eps 405-408) '088- The Stealers from Sirius' (9 episodes, Eps 409-417) '089- The Song of the Star Whale' (6 episodes, Eps 418-423) 20th Anniversary Special ('1983') '090- The Five Doctors' (1 90 minute episode, Ep 424) Season 21 ('1984') '091- Werewolf' (4 episodes, Eps 425-428) '092- The Depths of Fear' (4 episodes, Eps 429-432) '093- The Claws of the Dragon' (10 episodes, Eps 434-443) '094- Mark of the Golem' (4 episodes, Eps 444-447) '095- Planet of the Dinosaurs' (5 episodes, Eps 448-452) '096- The Sorcerer's Apprentice' (8 episodes, Eps 453-460) '097- The World Brokers' (2 episodes, Eps 461-462) '098- Genesis of the Cybermen' (4 episodes, Eps 463-466) '099- Requiem of the Daleks' (4 episodes, Eps 467-470) Season 22 ('1985') '100- Mum' (4 episodes, Eps 471-474) '101- The Rain Fakers' (5 episodes, Eps 475-479) '102- Citidel in Space' (5 episodes, Eps 480-484) '103- Cyclops' (2 episodes, Eps 485-486) '104- Day of the Cybermen' (6 episodes, Eps 487-492) Click here to go to the adventures of the Sixth Doctor . Further apperances *''The Eight Doctors (1993) *''The Ten Doctors ''(2003) *''Morphmaster ''(2006) *''The Twelve Doctors (2013, played by Lillian Grant)